Conventionally, the solenoid valve disclosed in Patent Document 1 (JP 3095598U) for example is known as a solenoid valve of a type that can variably control the flow amount of a fluid. The solenoid valve includes a U-shaped yoke, and a fixed cover that is fixed by compression so as to close an open end of the yoke. A bobbin and a solenoid coil wound around the bobbin are housed therein. Furthermore, a rod-shaped plunger (movable iron core) is slidably inserted in the bobbin. A core (bottom rod) provided with a flow port through which the fluid flows is disposed on a wall surface of the yoke opposed to the fixed cover. A buffer material serving as the valve body is attached to one end of the plunger, and the buffer material opposes the flow port of the core. In a non-operating period during which the solenoid coil is in a non-energized state, the buffer material attached to the one end of the plunger is separated from the flow port due to a biasing force applied by a compressed spring. In an operating period during which the solenoid coil is in an energized state, the buffer material is moved along with the plunger inside of the bobbin against the biasing force applied by the compressed spring due to a magnetic force generated by the solenoid coil. Accordingly, the flow amount of the fluid flowing through the flow port is adjusted.
Another end on the side opposite to the one end of the plunger protrudes outward from the fixed cover through a through hole. Also, the other end is covered by an approximately U-shaped protruding cover that extends outward from the bobbin through the through hole.